Sit and Stay
by Glass Dragon
Summary: After the scene where Kagome subdued Inu Yasha with a single sit the necklace was thought to have no more suprises. That is, until a girl, Stella Lasmae, removed it by accident. More shocking, the necklace ends up on... Sesshomaru's neck! Improved!
1. Dreams and News

Hiya! n . This is Glass Dragon, and this is my very first fanfic! (Well, not really, because

I've had some fanfics and genuine stories that were told by word of mouth… never written down! I

regret it now… ((sobsob)) the ones I did write down stink! And they are here! Be afraid!) This fanfic is

based on my dream… I get them in sagas… sometimes I get the previews…sometimes I don't dream at

all when I'm tired… ANYWAY, my friend, Witch Silestial, is here, so I decided to go syborg! (sure,

THAT made sense.?)

Kagome: Uhhhh… Stella? The Disclaimer….

Stella:(turning dramatically, bursting into tears)I..I know, b..but.. I just c..can't bring m..myself to say….

Inu Yasha: Stella, sobbing won't help the fact that you don't own ME! Feh! (Stella stops sniffing and turns to Inu Yasha)

Glass Dragon (a.k.a. Stella): You? I'm crying over Sesshomaru… (Inu Yasha turns around to see Sesshomaru patting Stella's head while she continues to cry.)

Sesshomaru: Dear brother, don't flatter yourself… Stella's too good for you… wait, why did I just say that? (Sesshomaru turns to see Stella holding a script and a pencil.)

Stella: ………What?

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INU YASHA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES! WAIT! I OWN STELLA LASMAE!

oooo iiiiii

1. Dream and News

_Stella turned in her dream. Did she just hear her name?_

"_Stella… My baby…"_

_Yep, that's my name. Stella gulped. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_It…is..your..Grandmother…..Stella, my baby…listen to me…"_

"_Grandma? What's wrong?"_

"_Don't go into the well…Don't believe everything you see…"_

_Stella turned again, and saw her Grandmother with her arms open, smiling at her. She ran and hugged her Grandmother. To her horror, the smiling face she knew so well turned to a face of a baboon- Stella realized that it was a mask, for the man (she guessed) held her firmly and his eyes were sharp, almost venomous. _

"_Who, who are you? Let me go!" Stella tried to twist free, but he still held her. Then, his mask fell off and Stella was inches away from a smirking face of the enemy that the Lasmaes, her line of family, despised… The young lord that had betrayed her ancestor's friendship and unjustly slaughtered the members of the family when he pleased, taking their bloody corpse and never returning them for proper burial… The surviving members of the Lasmae line stole into the woods, but the young lord always managed to find them. Stella recovered from her shock and managed a gasp and turned away._

"_Are you so horrified that you cannot bear to see me straight in the eye? Tsk, I expected more from the future priestess, kukuku…" _

"_You…Took…My mother…"Stella turned her head, a deadly glare ready, only to be met with amused, taunting eyes. "Your claws can't harm me, foolish kitten." Stella was ready to fight. Call HER, Stella Lasmae, a KITTEN? A sharp kick took him by surprise, not that it did him any harm. _

'_Not bad, she would be perfect-she got a pure soul, more than any I've seen, even more than that girl Kagome…' Stella finally twisted free, and she ran away from him… tears flowing…away, away…_

Jerking awake, Stella gasped for breath like she was swimming from sharks moments ago. She FELT like she just swam from sharks moments ago. That dream, no, nightmare, was too realistic for comfort. Stella hugged herself and shuddered. The Lasmae family prospers now, donating to different places regularly. About a hundred years ago, the Lasmaes found the magical entrance that the young lord used, and instead of destroying the little well, they built a shrine and gave it to a family to run. Lasmae's men came regularly, as customers, to make sure the well was securely shut. The attacks stopped, and further research revealed the site as an old shrine ground that had been destroyed. For a short time of 95years the Lasmae family lived in peace, but five years ago, Stella's mother, Sanioka Lasmae disappeared. The well was found open, but it wouldn't let anyone in, save for Stella's grandmother. It's been 2monthes since her grandmother had gone after her mother. Everyone knew that the well would let Stella in, because she was of the blood. She never did try, though. Someone knocked.

"Miss? Your breakfast is here."

"Bring it in."

Korino, Stella's maid/body guard/baby sitter/friend, came in with a tray of yummy food. Korino was older then Stella- 27. She usually wore dark dressy pants, with black heels and white blouse, a dark silver scarf, pearl/silver earrings and bracelet, her straight neck-length black hair tucked behind her ear on one side. The only flaw in Korino was that her patience wasn't the best. Stella took the tray and Korino set on the side of the bed.

"Umm..Korino?"

"Hmm?"

"Any word from Grandma...?"

Korino smiled and said, "In fact, she called us this morning. She'll be here in two hours."

'Yay!' thought Stella, 'But the dream… Oh, who cares about a stupid dream. Grandma's here, so that means…' She looked up from her food and asked, "How's Mom? Is she hurt?"

Korino's face darkened. "That's the problem. She couldn't find her, and she said she'll have to tell you something. It's strange, not like her. find her?" now THAT was disturbing.

'Grandma is the type to never give up, even it means not returning for supplies. Wonder what's wrong…' Then she looked up and stared straight into Korino's eyes. "She's hurt, isn't she? How bad is it?" Korino sighed.

"I just KNOW it shouldn't come from me, but… She got into a battle with…withtheyounglord."

"Huh? Didn't catch that. What did you say? A battle with a demon?"

"I said, she was in a battle withtheyounglord."

"What? Weaderyulo? Never heard of it."

"SHE. GOT. INTO. A. BATTLE. WITH. THE. YOUNG. LORD!"

"WHAT!" Stella's eyes almost popped out. THE DREAM!

"I knew it! I knew it! It SHOULDN'T have come from me!" Korino wailed as she just realized that the whole mansion had shook from her outburst. Someone knocked, but both of them were so shocked in their own worlds to say anything. Finally, with a little "Miss?..." a maid poked her head in.

"Oh! Miss Lasmae! The Mistress has arrived." She frowned slightly. "Her wounds are critical, but she wishes to see you immediately." Stella woke from her shock.

"Grandma? Already?"

"It seems like she used her miko powers to get here faster." The maid replied.

"Oh. Thank you. Where is she?" Stella asked, slipping off her night gown and putting on her cotton spaghetti shirt/dress that came to her knees and jeans. Brushing her hair and putting on her slippers at the same time, Stella looked in a mirror and put on a pair of long earrings. A cloth hair band, helped on by Korino, finished her outfit very nicely. Stella's style.

"Down in the main living room."

"Uh-huh." Stella said slowly, trying to remember which one that was. The maid smiled.

"The one in the middle… Let's see, the one with your favorite seat on it."

"Oh! THAT one. Thank you! I'll be down in a second." The maid left.

ooo

Alright! For the clueless people out there, the "young lord" is Naraku (his "kukuku") and the well is the same one that Kagome uses to go back and forth. Make sense:)


	2. Death of a Grandmother

Hiya! Thank you if you reviewed, and if you didn't, well, please review! I had a disagreement with Gold Ink at Witch Silestial's "If You Wish" review page. I felt bad after Gold Ink mentioned what we were doing. Poor Viki! But still, Jaken is-slap- I never said anything! Stella will meet Inu Yasha and co. at CH. 4, or, if lots and lots of people review, well… (Ch. 2and 1/2 is NOT an option.)

Stella: Do I have to?

Shippo: Errr….. Why are you asking me?

Stella: (holds up a candy, smiling) Do you know what this is?

Shippo: (Hopping up and down) Oh! Oh! Gimee gimee gimee! You don't have to! Candy!

Stella: Here you go, Shippo

Inu Yasha: (Growling) Stella……

Stella: (Turning to Inu Yasha) WHAT? Shippo said I don't have to, so if you don't like it, MAGABITE ME!

Inu Yasha: (Taken back) Are you always like this?

Stella: KAGOME!

Kagome: (off) SIT!

I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, NOT THAT I WOULD CARE- wonk -THAT HURT! I OWN STELLA LASMAE AND hehe TSUKIRO!

o

2.Death of a Grandmother

o

She was trembling. Stella Lasmae, the one of the blood, was TREMBLING.

"Are you ready?" Korino asked softly, touching Stella's shoulder. They were in front of the doors to the

main living room, but Stella felt… well, _strange_. As if something dark was inside, waiting for her… Stella shook her head. Her Grandmother, a miko, was in there. No way could a demon be in the same room!

"That dream did me in." Stella mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I'm fine, Korino. Let's go in." Stella replied louder, smiling brightly up at her friend.

Stella gasped. An elderly women, in traditional miko's clothes, was sitting on a pile of cushions, supporting herself with her long bow. Her healthy white hair, tied into a bun, had blood stains on it, her cloudy eyes looking far away. She was on the short, stout side. But most of all, across her shirt, there was a blood-soaked line. Maids and relatives tried to convince her to let them dress her wound, but the lady waved them away.

Finally, Stella screamed on top of her lungs, "THE MAID SAID 'CRITICAL', NOT "DEATH-BED-SITUATION' !"

Silence. Stella ran to her Grandmother and hugged her, crying. Grandmother managed to chuckle.

"Stella, you're thirteen and you still don't know that it means the same thing? Except these wounds are NOT critical. They're just scratches."

"DON'T PRETEND TO BE TOUGH, GRANDMOTHER!" Stella cried. She turned to the maids.

"WHERE IS THE HOUSE DOCTOR? WHY ISN'T HE HERE? CALL HIM IN NOW OR I'LL-"

"You'll what, Stella? I'm not dead yet so I'm still the Mistress."

"But-"

"No buts. I need to talk to you." She looked around at everyone. "Privately."

When everyone filed out except for Korino, Grandmother, and Stella, Grandmother turned to Korino.

"Those sneaks are bound to be listening. Will you go and watch the door please, Korino?"

"With pleasure, Mistress." After Korino stepped out, Grandmother looked at Stella.

"Stella. When I die-"

"Grandmother! Don't say that-"

"Hush! I want no interruptions! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Stella. I battled the Young Lord, and found out his secret. He is not a full demon. Instead, he is a multiple of demons, brought together by one will. He has off springs, made with the help from a powerful jewel, Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls. Actually, It's not complete, for some reason... But Stella… I… He… Said… Oh, Stella… Go After Him… Find Your Mother…((kaof)) DON'T!"

ooo

"Argh!"

"Is the old miko too much for you, Kagura? I thought it would be easy enough…"

"Shut up! Who made YOU my boss!"

"Naraku."

"Hmph! And may I ask, Tsukiro, what is YOUR talent?"

"I was told that I was created just for a young girl."

"For Kagome?"

"No. A girl much younger and unexperienced. If Naraku hadn't told me who she really was, I would have felt insulted."

"Who is this girl, then?"

"The Granddaughter of the miko that takes you AND Kanna to control, the one of the blood."

Kagura's eyes widened. She faintly whispered, "Lasmae."

ooo

Her Grandmother was sweating and bleeding, nonstop.

"STELLA! REMEMBER THE DREAM!((kaof)) don't trust everything…."Stella had to bend over to hear. "….that….you….see." Grandmother lay there, cold. Stella couldn't believe this.

"Grandmother….." Stella checked her pulse, knowing the answer before she checked.

"…Gone?" it was barely a whisper. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "NO!" Stella ran out from the room, and she thought she heard Korino yelling for her to stop. She ran out the mansion and ran… ran like in the dream, when she had escaped from the young lord. HIM! Curse him! Why me…. She stopped, and found herself sitting on the willow tree, the same willow tree by the stream where her Grandma had said her good-byes. Stella remembered something her Grandma told her two months ago, smiling.

'_Don't worry, Stella. You know I won't come back until I find your mother. Everything will be alright soon._' running toward her mother's room, she threw opened the door and stared at the empty room. Her mother's room. It had an armchair in the corner, Grandmother's favorite armchair. Even the maids called it 'Mistress's Chair'.

'_Don't believe everything you see_' She didn't want to believe that her mother, and Grandmother, were gone.

ooo

Bear with me as we go through the confusing part of the story! I promise you, the necklace DOES land on Sesshomaru's neck! And he's not at all happy! But that's for later… REVIEW! ;;;

Finally! "Nakagi" has been changed to "Tsukiro", due to readers' complaints about it sounding like a girl's name. like my new face? (Stella, you're SO weird…)(Hey! Don't diss me! I am Stella, Ruler of the Universe!)(…never mind …..)

05/06/06

Yeah… It's kinda embarrassing to read my old story.. But I am determined to finish it. And now that I've read it I think it's still salvageable. Also, rereading this chapter made me realize just how fast Stella must be running to get in and out of places while crying her eyes out. Must be a runner or something. --;


	3. Down the well

Hiya! (I always start my chappies like this……hopefully.)

o

Stella: Okay, here goes… idonotowninuyasha. Done!

(Stella skips away, happily humming to herself. Soon, Inu Yasha enters the picture)

Inu Yasha:(sigh) What she meant was-

(barging in, running over him) I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA, AND SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHY DOES HE LOOK SO MAD? wonk OW! I SHALL wonk OW! REPORT FOR wonk OW! ABUSE…(idiot! that's not why it's there!) (ow! it isn't?) (whatever.)

o

HOLD IT! I OWN STELLA AND TSUKIRO!

* * *

3. Down the well 

o

"She's here." Naraku stated, with a trademark smirk of satisfaction.

"Yes. I can feel her presence."

"Go. Remember what I told you to do, Tsukiro."

* * *

"Just a forest……..Yep, just like any other……. AURGH! WHAT AM I SAYING! I'M IN THE PAST! THE PAST!" Stella let out a sigh and sat down on her suitcase. "This is going to be harder then I thought." 

FLASHBACK

Stella felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Korino, crying. "I…I'm so sorry….Oh, it must be so _hard_ for you!" Korino hugged Stella, and just cried for a while.

Stella's cheeks were dry, her eyes mourning. "_It's my fault._" Korino froze for a second, stood up straight and stared hard into Stella's eyes. "You were little then. You didn't know."

Stella turned and sat down on the willow tree. Looking down the stream, she could see her face reflected on the water. Many told her that she resembled her mother, especially now that she was 13. "I was _8_ 'then', Korino! _8_! I could have done _something_, couldn't I? But no, I was too _scared_ to protect my _mother_." Stella stood up and faced Korino.

"I saw him, Korino. I had my powers then, too." She slowly took off her hair band, and her long front hair fell on her forehead. Stella brushed them away, and, in the middle of her forehead was a black crystal in the shape of a diamond. "I could have put my so called "Legendary Powers" to use on the most worthwhile thing, but I was scared of that strange man who broke down house, and searched through all the debris and didn't do so much as _blink_ at the dead bodies. Heck, he smirked and swooped me up into the air. I think it was a plan to bring my mother out because when she did, he sneered at me and said, "Kukuku….look, little girl-your mistress is here to save you." then he dropped me; and you, Korino, caught me." Stella frowned slightly and sub-consciously stroked her jewel. "You know what? I never knew my mother could fly like that. He didn't know that he had used his target's daughter as bait, either." She stopped the stroking. "After the battle, he took my mother. He bothered to _thank_ me, too." Stella wiped a tear that had fallen.

She still remembered him, in his white cloak, holding her unconscious mother. 'She must care a lot about her servants, to have flown out like that. My compliments to your efficiency.'

She wiped another. "I was just crying… didn't do a thing…How could I have been so _stupid_?" She gave up wiping. "Even after that… when grandmother confirmed that I had already inherited my powers from mother, everyone acted like mother was dead. Not like I acted any better, of course. And now, five years later, they want her back… Because my powers seem to be decreasing. They want her back because they think mother's taking the power of Lasmae back in her body. Nothing else matters to them. And I…. I just think…that's….that's……." Stella fell on her knees, sobbing. Korino kneeled down and took her in her arms. Rocking her back and forth, she repeated "Shh. It's okay… Everything's going to be fine…." Stella finally stopped crying. "That monster is going to regret everything-from betraying his friend a millennia ago to taking away mother _and_ grandmother-_I'm_ going to make sure of that".

END OF FLASHBACK

Of course, she just thought that she would jump in the well, climb out, poke around asking villagers for a half-demon lord, kill the idiot and come back with mother, forget the stupid power of Lasmae. Apparently, it was harder than that. For example-

"**How am I supposed to get out of this freak'en forest?**" there goes the example. "This stupid compass is **not** helping. How can I say it does when it's telling me North is **that** way?" Stella sat on her suitcase, pouting at the sun that was, according to her compass, rising from the North.

"Oh! I got it! Since it's pointing that way, what's North on the compass will be what's East!" Stella stood up and turned around, to make sure. "Yep! With this, I can-" the compass arrow turned to point the opposite way. "…..I don't believe this. I'm lost!"

"Are you lost?" Stella heard a boy's voice from behind her. She turned.

"Didn't you just hear me say so-" Stella stopped and stared. 'This guy is… Gorgeous! So **this** is where all the hot guys are… In the feudal age!'

"Hello? Are you okay?" Broke Stella from her trail of ridiculous thoughts (So _that's_ why girls in the modern times are stuck with guys like Hojo…) and she looked up.

"Hi! I'm okay." Stella stammered. "Uhh…. My name's Stella Lasmae. What's yours?"

"Tsukiro."

Silence.

Stella put her compass back in her pocket- she never saw it pointing straight at Tsukiro. "So, umm… maybe you can help me get to the nearest village? I'm kinda lost right now." Stella said nervously, smiling what she hoped was a friendly smile. More like studdering smile. If that's possible.

"Sure, it's just that I need to-"

The last thing Stella saw was him shoving a crystal-shard looking thing towards her black crystal.

_The Shiko No Tama was in pieces, though I wouldn't know why…_

* * *

Korino opened her eyes. 'If only I could've gone with her.' She thought, 'I wouldn't be so worried right now.' "I hope Stella's doing alright. She can be so silly sometimes……" Korino murmured as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Tsukiro easily caught Stella in his arms as she fell, unconscious. 

"Hm." He muttered, "One'd think she'd know better, being 'the only heir to the Lasmae crystal.' " he watched as the black crystal turned white, than red. Before Tsukiro can even start to worry, however, the crystal turned black again.

"Huh." He frowned. "Must be a side effect."

"Argh….Naraku! Take that! Take that! And this! Hi-ya! Hi-YA! Hi-YA! Hi-"

'She's so.. silly.' Tsukiro thought in amusement. 'Her? Heir?' at that moment, Stella's eyes popped open.

"Hi-ya………… hiya?"

"Sounds like you're okay." Tsukiro chukled, letting Stella up. She blushed a little.

"My name's Stella Lasmae. What's yours?"

"I'm Tsukiro. From Lady Kaede's village. Where are you from?"

Stella stammered. "Well….I'm from…the…uh……the well. Yes, it's so comfy down there, you know?"

"……….._You're_ the bone eater?"

"!"

* * *

Naraku smiled his nasty smile. 

"So it is working. Perfect. Soon everything will be ready- and I will _not_ make the same mistake I made last time."

Kagura almost gagged. Naraku got on her nerves!

"I don't see what's so perfect in a half-dead woman with a stupid crystal on her forhead!" She said.

Naraku's smile remained, though. He must be in a _really_ good mood.

"It just keeps getting smaller, too. Didn't you want just the opposite?"

"Kagura," Naraku said with his back turned to her. "I've changed the plans a little."

"But what's the point of telling Sesshomaru about the girl, Stella?" Kagura wasn't about to give up. What was he planning? "I doubt that he even knows her!"

" Just tell him," Naraku smirked, "that his precious Rin has returned to him."

"Rin? But won't he wonder just _who_ she is?"

"No. He'll be wondering just _how_ I know who she is."

* * *

Stella sighed. "Anyway, how was I supposed to know the well was called 'the bone eater's well'?" 

Stella and Tsukiro were walking through the forest carrying all her things. Make that Tsukiro carrying all the things and Stella skipping down the forest trail. He didn't seem to mind, though. His eyes twinkled.

"So you're from the future?"

"m-hm." Stella nodded.

"Do all girls in the future have those crystals on their foreheads?" Stella laughed lightly. "No that's just me. Or rather… it's a pure-blooded Lasmae thing."

"Excuse me?"

"A magical thing fading into myth."

"Magic crystal? Like the Shikon No Tama?"

"Huh?"

"Jewel of the four souls."

Stella thought for a moment. "Oh! Yeah! I remember that stone! Well, not really, because Lasmae crystals are 'born' with a pure-blooded newborn, the stone preferring girls. As the girl grows stronger, the crystal with her grows bigger, causing the mother or father's stone to get smaller. It doesn't have to be father/mother-child." She twirled happily and took a deep breath of the clean air before continuing. "If a girl was born after a son, the crystal might choose to transfer again to the girl from the son."

"Fascinating." Tsukiro replied with an amused look.

"If the transfer continued or the progress got faster, the girl would in the end have the complete Lasmae Jewel within herself, but that never really did happen." Stella stopped walking and turned to Tsukiro. "The next child was born before that."

Tsukiro put down her suitcases. "Was there never an attempt to extract the Jewel? I mean, wouldn't they have wanted to use the jewel for other things?" Stella walked over and sat on one of her suitcases and motioned for him to sit.

"That's a long story." Stella said quietly, looking dazed. "Grandmother protected us. At least, until The Young Lord came."

"who?"

Stella turned to look at Tsukiro, smiled, then stood up.

"IT'S A SECRET!" she yelled towards the sky. Birds flew, and she heard and echo within the woods, chorused with the complaints of the birds. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away before Tsukiro could see. Yes. Definitely a secret.

* * *

Thank you my faithful readers! (All is quiet. Crickets in the background.) Alright. I know I haven't updated since... since... whatever. But I was working on my story, Angels Galore, and was too busy to type up the rest of the chappie and update. You can ask Gold Ink about this. If you want to annoy her, call it Angels Galore instead of Vampires Galore. (MOO HA HA to Shanti...) (Kidding) anyway, there was more to this, but I cut it out 'cuz I felt this was long enough for the chappie. Anyway, tell me, which is more possible, Good Vampires or Evil Angels? 

Glass Dragon


	4. No Indoor Shower

Hiya, Peeps! This is my 4th chapter! I am right now typing this on my daddy's laptop in our van heading towards North Carolina. Wow. You guys really owe me now, huh? (joking) anyway, if you didn't understand what happened in ch. 3 the shikon jewel that Tsukiro put in Stella's Lasmae crystal caused Stella to forget who Tsukiro was. (notice how she introduced herself all over again and asked for his name.) We now know that Naraku is after not only the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls, but also the Lasmae Crystal of the… err…… well, can't tell you that yet, can I?

o

In this chapter, poor old Kaede will be surprised. Hopefully, she won't have a heart attack on us.

o

Tamahome: -ahem- (reads a sheet of paper) I do not own Inu Yasha.

(He turns around and Stella pays him the promised $100 bucks. Tama walks away, counting the money.)

Inu Yasha: What the heck! Why is HE here! This is supposed to be a fanfic about ME! Inu Yasha!

Stella: Oh, give it a rest, Inu Yasha. (Licks her vanilla ice cream, skipping away)

Inu Yasha:…….

I DON'T OWN INU YASHA! SO THERE! SATISFIED? HUH! I DO OWN STELLA AND TSUKIRO!

* * *

"You know something, Inu Yasha, I can' believe that you can't swing your own blade. It can't be THAT heavy, right?"

"Feh, you don't know anything about blades, Kagome, so just leave me alone, okay?" Inuyasha and the others (including To-To Sai) (……….and his cow) were heading toward Kaede's village, and had stopped by the stream, having a little picnic after the crazy sword fight with Sesshomaru and his newly acquired sword, Tokijin. With his sword super-heavy, Inu Yasha was not in a good mood.

"Well then, Inuyasha, since swords are my life…_ahem_….I can't believe that you can't swing your own blade. It can't be THAT heavy, right?"

WONK.

"Ouch. Why'd you do that for?" To-To Sai grumbled with a bump on his head, still bent over the boomerang bone that he was fixing. Inuyasha glared at him.

"You're the one that made it heavy! You still have to explain why you made it heavy, damn it!" To-To Sai handed the fixed boomerang to Sango and turned to Inuyasha, now serious. "Yes, I'll explain-"

"IT'S A SECRET!"

WONK.

"Hey, that wasn't me!" To-To Sai complained with another bump on his head.

Inuyasha didn't care. "First, the 'build-up-your-upper-body', and now this!" He replied angrily, getting up. "It's a secret SO IF IT'S SUCH A IMPORTANT SECRET, WHY DON'T I HELP YOU CARRY IT TO YOUR GRAVE!"

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome mumbled, (To-To Sai zipped right behind her as if on cue. She pushed him away, annoyed.) her eyes on the forest, where lots of birds were flying away.

"It came from there." Sango pointed worriedly, mini Kirara in her arms. "Should we go look at what it is?"

"Probably. It's might be a demon with a Shikon Shard." Miroku replied. _And that means that Naraku will probably be involved…._ (Seriously, you can almost hear them think that!)

"But, more importantly," Shippo quipped in, "It's heading towards Lady Kaede's village!" That sent them flying.

* * *

"That was loud." Tsukiro commented, massaging his temples. Stella smiled.

"Sorry, it's just that the subject is taboo." Stella picked up a little bag. "C'mon, let's go to that village of yours!"

* * *

Kaede sat, calmly peeling the skin off the herbs she had picked in the morning. Of course, she had no idea that from the North Inu Yasha and the others (including To-To Sai) (………and his flying cow) were running towards the village, while from the South Stella and Tsukiro came. -.-;;

* * *

Stella couldn't believe it. People farming, a crystal clean river, a beautiful shrine, birds singing, smell of breakfast…BREAKFAST!

(growl)

Stella blushed. She was starving. Tsukiro laughed a little and started to walk along side the river towards the village. An Ancient Japanese village! Amazing! She really was in the past after all. When that hit her, she remembered why she was here. She stopped walking. Tsukiro turned around, still smiling. "C'mon, I'll show you where I live."

"I can't."

Tsukiro stopped smiling and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Stella looked up, her brows furrowed together. "I…I just remembered why I came here in the first place. I…I have to go." 'What was I doing, spewing my life story on a stranger?' she chided herself silently.

"But I'm not a stranger!"

Stella looked at him. "What?"

Tsukiro looked away. "Well, I mean, uh…"

"What do you mean, Tsukiro?" Stella inquired.

He looked up. "I know so much about you now. I feel close to you. It's been only 3 days since I've moved to here and…well… It's like I know you from before. It's as if I've met an old, old friend. A very good friend."

Stella didn't know what to think. "Well, Tsukiro…er…_well_, my stomach's growling…ha ha! Er… I really don't know what to say." She was confused. In fact, so confused that she forgot about how Tsukiro had read her mind. Hold on, was it that that had made her forget, or the small red flash her crystal made for a fraction of a second?

* * *

Naraku frowned a little. This was a delicate part of the plan and could not afford Tsukiro making mistakes. "Tsukiro. Do not test my patience."

* * *

Kagura was on her feather, searching for a certain Inu Demon. With a couple of Hell Wasps flying around her, she thought as hard as she could about what Naraku said. 'Rin? The little human girl that always tails around him? How could Sesshomaru know about a girl from the future? Isn't her name Stella, not Rin? It doesn't make sense.'

She saw Sesshomaru sitting by his dragon while the little human girl Rin was picking flowers. She could tell that he could tell that she was coming.

'Naraku won't tell me anything. Guess he really can't afford any goof-ups this time, huh?' She landed and ignored Rin gaping at her and Jaken screaming at her.

'Time to do my job.'

"Why do you keep on coming back! Lord Sesshomaru ought to shred you to pieces!" Shrieked Jaken. Kagura glared at him.

"Shut up, frog. I'm not here to talk to you." Jaken went off in a fit of stutters while Sesshomaru stood and walked towards her. Kagura noticed his new sword. Her brother...

_Sister…_

"Naraku wants to inform you that Rin has returned." Kagura stated placidly. Rin's face brightened at the sound of her name.

"Lady is way too late! Rin returned loooong time ago! Since Rin's return, Rin can talk! See?" Rin paused and scratched her head. "………Rin mean, hear?"

"Hush, Rin." Sesshomaru gave Kagura a slight glare. "And how does Naraku know about Rin?"

Whoa, talk about bingo. Naraku knew this would happen, but how?

"Wish I knew. I'm just doing my job." Kagura turned and was about to leave when Sesshomaru's whip struck the Hell Wasps. They fell, nothing but a pinch of dust.

"Speak."

Kagura turned around, expressionless. "Who is Rin to you, Sesshomaru?" Maybe she was imaging it, but for a while his expression seemed… well… softer. Jaken was furious.

"How dare you! Leave and never come back, you… you witch!"

"I'm confused too, you know. I want answers. Is this "Rin" important to you? Who is she?" Kagura went on unnerved.

Sesshomaru's poker face took over again. "Where is she?"

Kagura sighed. Sometimes, Sesshomaru was just as stubborn as Inu Yasha. "She's at Kaede's village. I wouldn't go bother her now, though. Naraku won't like it."

"And why should I care if Naraku will like it or not?"

"Because," Kagura said, hopping onto her feather. She'll come back for answers later. "He has her life in his hands. He can kill her whenever he wants."

She flew away, leaving Sesshomaru to think things over.

* * *

"So will you stay with me for a while, please?"

Stella was about to say no, but then the journey ahead of her seemed hopeless. She needed food and shelter anyway, so why not? "Oh, fine. Just for today, though."

Tsukiro smiled. "You won't regret it. This village is great! Oh, I need to introduce you to Lady Kaede. Let's drop your stuff here. C'mon!"

Tsukiro walked towards the heart of the village, where she had seen the shrine. Stella paused and turned around to the mountains. 'This place seems… familiar, somehow. It's like I've been here before.' Stella dismissed the thought. 'Impossible. This is the past. How could it be familiar? I'm just imagining things.' She turned back and followed Tsukiro.

* * *

"What will we do, my lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru was still looking out to the skies.

"I will go find Rin. Jaken, you will stay here with Rin."

"Yes, my lord."

Jaken bowed as Sesshomaru jumped and flew away. Jaken shook his head. "I thought she was gone. Why is she back now?" He muttered. Rin looked over at him with bewilderment and frustration in her eyes.

"Rin told you! Rin come back long time ago!" Jaken sighed.

* * *

"Kagome? What have ye done to yeself? Where are the others?" Kaede stood and shook off the peeled herb skin on her lap. Stella raised an eyebrow. Kagome?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but… I'm not Kagome. I'm Stella."

'Who's Kagome, anyway? And why isn't she surprised at me? That means that she's used to people from the future… that means…'

"Is Kagome's… err… CLAN name Highurashi?"

"Why yes. Are ye her friend?"

'I'm gonna have to tell Korino about this. A Higurashi in the past! Does she know what she's doing?' Stella thought alarmly. She forced on a smile for the kind old woman. "Err… no. I'm Tsukiro's friend. I'm searching for someone…"

"Ye are? Well than, why don't I show ye around first?" Kaede offered, and Tsukiro smiled.

"Err, okay. Can I take a shower first though?" Stella made a face. "I'm all sticky and dirty."

"Sure, the river is that way."

"WHAT? RIVER! YOU MEAN NO INDOOR SHOWER!"

"sigh ye are just like Kagome- NO."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Did you hear that!" Kagome shouted.

Inu Yasha's ears were ringing. "Who didn't?"

"Inuyasha, you go ahead. I'll ride with Sango." Kagome told him, already motioning to Sango to come closer.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked slightly taken back.

"The village is in danger, and you'll get there faster if you don't carry me!" Kagome explained, exasperated.

"Right," Inu Yasha ran ahead, his sword drawn. "Hold on, old hag!"

* * *

A bit after she unleashed her scream, the most strangest thing happened that Stella temporally forgot about the horrible fact that in the past there were no bubble baths with her favorite yummy strawberry scents, wonderful shampoo and conditioner and body wash. Let alone the deprived privacy! You'll never know who or what will walk in on you! Anyway, first came the red blur. It said,

"Hold on, old hag!" in mid-air and

KRASH!

Next thing she knew, Stella was in Tsukiro's arms, landing lightly down on the ground a bit away from the silver haired boy, who had made a huge breach on the ground with a giant sword.

A boy with a red outfit, long silver hair, and white- dog ears.

"How cute!" The world was quiet as Stella bound over and started to rub his ears between her fingers. Tsukiro, Inu Yasha and poor old Kaede had… how to put this… priceless looks on their faces. (Yep, even Tsukiro.) (Remind you; all the while you can hear the little _poink, poink_ noise just like when Kagome first touched Inuyasha's ears. ;;)

Inuyasha finally gathered his wits to grab Stella's hands off his ears. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized, feeling goofy for doing such a thing.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing to that poor girl! SIT!"

You know what that means.

* * *

"This girl has some very amusing affects on others. Interesting." Naraku sat, wondering how Sesshomaru ever got along with her. Hm. Maybe they didn't. After all, opposites do attract. "Like Inu Yasha and Kikyo." Naraku murmured. But unlike before, he did not feel jealousy nor the ridiculous lust after Kikyo.

Naraku smirked. Now there was nothing to hold him back from killing the witch. He knew from the moment she gave him those shards that she was planning something. But when the moment comes, he will be the one feasting on her flesh.

"Isn't it wonderful? Having your powers once again?" Naraku spoke. He didn't flinch when a bolt of energy hit his barrier and exploded.

"Such temper. You should thank me." He stood up and turned to face the one who threw it at him. "Because of me, you can see your daughter again."

He looked down at the woman on the floor. She was breathing hard, and her long hair was messy. She looked up and glared at him with piercing pitch black eyes. Her big eight-sided black crystal, resting on her forehead, seemed to glare at him as well.

"Y,You…… bastard……" She managed to gasp out, pain in her eyes.

Naraku brought out his near-completed Shikon Jewel. "The Jewel of the East." He pointed at the Lasmae Crystal. "The Jewel of the West. I don't know how exactly an Asian family came to protect it, but that is definitely the Jewel of the West." He watched with slight amusement as the huffing woman's hand glowed.

"I will NEVER, EVER let you use the power of the Lasmae Crystal!" With her scream came a blinding light filled with sheer power. But in her weakened state and with Naraku's barrier at its prime, her attack barely made a scratch on his shield.

"It's useless." Naraku stated as the smoke from the explosion cleared. The woman was still, out cold from using so much energy.

"Sanioka, you are truly amazing." Naraku kneeled down to touch the crystal, then watched with no particular interest as the crystal's barrier melted his fingers. "Even after we took all your soul that we possibly can, you still move." He moved his hand away and let it heal itself. "It's like the crystal is regenerating your soul." He stood and walked away, ignoring Kagura who was behind the door listening to every word he said.

* * *

To Be Continued…

HA HA HA! Guess what my computer says,

Sanioka – Snoike

Lasmae – Lamaze

Shikon – Shimon

Kikyo – Kikuyu

Kaede – Kneed

Tamahome – Tama home

Rin – Ran

I fixed the chappie… added a couple of things, cut out most of the confusing commentaries during the story…(Man I gotta stop doing that! Oops. I just did it again) I promise to stop commenting. Added extra spacing to make it an easier read… the usual stuff… I'm sorry it's so confusing… everything will explain themselves later…


End file.
